


I Took Out Angst and Added Love

by SaphireStain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author promises a happy ending if she ends it, Be gentle, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Er... Very little Angst, F/M, Legit Disney shit right here, M/M, Mates, My First Fanfic, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Psychic Abilities, True Love, Werewolves, What am I doing?, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphireStain/pseuds/SaphireStain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically me re-writing teen wolf and trying my damnedest to remove as much angst as possible. There will be some in there but not much. Also, Sterek happened and I gave Stiles a little sister. She is basically the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a Killer in Our House

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I have no idea what I am doing. I hope you like it but if I mess up characters or have glaring mistakes please tell me. Otherwise, enjoy.

The first day back at school after winter break was pretty normal, all things considered, other than Scott meeting his Juliet, making front-line, and Gabrielle giving him one of her silent, judge-y looks. Seriously, what had he done? Ok, so maybe dragging Scott out to the woods in the middle of the night wasn’t the _best_ decision in the history of ever. But so what? Whatever bit him couldn’t have been _that_ bad. Right?

 

Well, either way, Gabby was mad and that meant there would be problems later. Probably not words– since she would always have some trouble with those. You see: when Gabrielle was born, a year after Stiles, she was in a coma. The doctors took a look at her brain and found some “irregularities”. They doubted she would wake up at all and told their parents to prepare for the worst, but just when they were about to pull the plug and let her go, she opened her eyes. Stiles had always known that his sister had trouble communicating. She could very rarely find any words to say at all, but when she did, it was usually some piece of profound wisdom.

 

It was sometime around when Stiles was in third grade and Gabby was in second that he discovered his sister’s special talent. She was _psychic_!

 

Yeah, ok. He knew what it sounded like but that was the truth. She could look someone in the eye and you could just tell she was really looking _into their_ _soul_. It was downright terrifying and, at the moment, it was focused on him.

 

It was her first year of high school and she had only made one friend, Erica, who of course, was the only epileptic kid in the entire school. Stiles knew that Scott would never complain if Gabby and Erica decided to sit with them but they never did. Instead sitting together on the other side of the cafeteria. While this didn't really affect Stiles and Scott’s non-existent popularity, it didn't hurt it either and Stiles was thankful for her thoughtfulness. Although right now he was just scared.

 

“What did I do?” He whispered to Scott. Or attempted to whisper really considering all of the surrounding tables could have heard it had they been listening.

 

“Huh…?” Sweet Christ Scott’s brain had been completely melted by the new girl.

 

“Gabby’s mad at me! What did I do?” He spoke slowly this time, hoping something would get through.

 

Scott turned to look at Gabby and saw her staring at Stiles so intently he was kind of surprised there weren’t lasers on him. “Dude, I don't know but it was probably pretty bad.”

 

_Goddammit_.

 

 

Stiles had to help Scott find his inhaler. There was no way around it– this is the Bro Code we are talking about here ok? The only problem was that Gabby demanded to come with them, in so much that sitting in the back of the Jeep and refusing to get out was a demand.

 

Stiles knew that if there was any chance of his dad not finding out about the other night, he was going to have to take her.

 

“Just stay in the car ok? There are mountain lions out here. Please?” Stiles was not above begging his little sister. Gabby didn't reply, just looked out of the window as if she saw something beyond the trees. It didn't exactly fill Stiles with confidence but he knew when to save his battles so…

 

 

He was going to die a virgin. Killed by the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes on and– _really brain? Really? Now is so far from the time it’s on a different planet!_ Hot, dark and terrifying stared at him for a moment before telling them they were on private property– which, rude– when a wild Gabby stumbled through the woods behind them.

 

Stiles was going to kill her as soon as he was done saving her from the probably-serial killer hottie. _Goddammit brain again?_

 

Gabby took one look at the guy and flung herself into his arms. He was so surprised by this apparently effective surprise-hug-attack that he didn't even try to dodge or dislodge her. He even lost the scowl for a moment– which somehow made him hotter– _No! Bad brain! We are not having this conversation again!_

 

After a few, ridiculously awkward, moments, Gabby took the guy’s hand and started leading him in the direction of the jeep. Stiles was never sure if the whole implicit trust from strangers had to do with her powers, her innocent demeanor, or just pure shock but right now? The guy was getting in the back of Stiles’ jeep, which was apparently now to be driven to the nearest diner.

 

 

It was probably the strangest day in Stiles’ life so far: he, Scott, Gabby, and Derek (apparently) spent a good two hours at the diner. They had dinner and drank milkshakes all while Stiles and Scott babbled endlessly about games and movies and how annoying Harris was. Neither Gabby nor Derek spoke a word, other than Derek’s name of course, during the entire ordeal. Derek paid with a credit card at the end, still silent and began to leave when he was once again grabbed by Gabby and practically dragged to the jeep and from the jeep into Stiles’ house. Which is how all four of them ended up watching stupid romantic comedies for a few hours before the Sheriff got home.

 

Seeing Scott, Stiles, and Gabby on the couch or the floor watching TV when he got home wasn't a strange sight to the Sheriff, but seeing a twenty-something year-old man sitting with them was. Before he could ask, however, Gabby was up and walking over to him.

 

“Dad,” She started in a tone the brokered no argument, “this is Derek. He lost his sister the other day and needs somewhere to stay for a while.” Really, it wasn't even hinting at this point.

 

“Well,” The Sheriff realized it was probably high-time he got used to this sort of thing, “I guess if he’d like he can stay here.”

 

The smile Gabrielle gave him could out-shine the sun. She gave the Sheriff a hug before wandering off– most likely to make up the guest room.


	2. Breakfast and Other Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww! Sheriff and Derek bonding time! The fluff strikes hard.

Derek was pretty sure he had been drugged.

  
He didn't even realize that there was no way the Sheriff's daughter would know about Laura until he was in some of the Sheriff's old clothes and getting ready for bed in the downstairs bathroom. But by then the freshly-turned wolf had been sent home and his friend and friend's sister had already been sent to bed and he really didn't want to know what would happen if he snuck into the room of the Sheriff's 15-year-old daughter in the middle of the night. Right, best to just get some sleep.  
  
Derek doubted he would get much sleep in a stranger's house. Even if said stranger's son smelled like happiness and forests. Which was a ridiculous thought for which his sleep-deprived brain could not be blamed.  
  
It was the best sleep he'd had since before the fire.  
  
   
  
Derek awoke to the sound of quiet chatting, socked feet across the floor and smell of cooking food. He made his way wearily to the kitchen, peeking around the hall rather than announcing himself like normal person. He should probably work on social skills. He makes a mental note about it.

The Sheriff is already in uniform, minus his shoes, and drinking coffee while his kids make what smells like scrambled eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes.

 

“Is all this for Derek?” He asks with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” replies his son – _Stiles_ – pale skin glowing in the early morning sunlight – _Where did_ that _come from?_ “We figured he deserved a little TLC.”

 

“Well that is very thoughtful of you two. I can’t remember the last time you let me have real bacon.”

 

The boy laughed and Derek’s wolf wanted to roll in the sound like a puppy in a pile of fresh laundry. “Yeah, not gonna happen dad. Gabby’s making a special batch of turkey bacon just for you!” He practically sang as the Sheriff groaned.

 

“Et tu Gabrielle?” the Sheriff asked mournfully only to receive a huge smile and happy nod from the girl.

 

Derek sniffed quietly and could smell the slightly too high cholesterol from the Sheriff. He was surprised at the warmth flooding his chest at the thought of the two children trying to keep their father healthy. It suggested a level of thoughtfulness he honestly hadn’t expected from them.

 

Derek finally came into the kitchen then, a little hesitantly at first. The Sheriff gave him a “Good morning” as well as a warm smile and patted the seat next to him. Derek sat and watched the siblings continue making breakfast. After a moment, a mug of coffee was placed in front of him along with sugar and some milk to fix it with. He mumbled a “Thanks” before adding some sugar and taking a sip.

 

A few minutes later, the food was ready and set out in front of him. He noticed the real bacon being placed as far from the Sheriff as possible. Everything was delicious.

 

Stiles and Gabby all but sprinted through the door after breakfast in an attempt to get to school on time. The Sheriff stayed behind with Derek, the two of them putting away dishes and taming the wild left behind in the kitchen. When they were done, the Sheriff turned toward Derek and smiled. “I’m guessing you brought stuff with you from New York?”

 

“Yeah. It’s in my car.”

 

“And where might that be?”

 

“The preserve.” Derek had parked it somewhere on the side of the road and abandoned it in favor of finding Laura.

 

“Alright than son. I’ll drive you out to it and you can bring it back here.” The Sheriff gave a quick nod that indicated the discussion was over.

 

Of course, Derek had to argue: “Thank you, Sheriff bu-”

 

“Call me John.”

 

“I have somewhere to stay.” It was mostly true: the Hale house might be a little drafty but it _was_ somewhere.

 

The Sheri- John sighed “Listen,” he began, gently resting a hand on Derek’s shoulder, “I know sometimes it’s hard to ask for help. Sometimes you don't even know you need it. But everyone does and most of the time it’s best just to accept when someone hands it to you.”

 

Derek might have said something more, but something in the older man’s eyes stopped him. And he just nodded instead.

 

At least staying in the Sheriff’s house for a while would be safe.

 

Probably. 


	3. Chamomile and Death Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to stop people from killing each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point i am pretty much giving up on the cannon. All the characters will go a little ooc and I'm only a little sorry. Also, in this timeline, Scott and Stiles found wolf Laura and girl Laura at the same time. Don't ask me how.

Stiles was not ready for an underwear model to take up residence in his house. Stiles was not ready for his best friend to become a werewolf. Stiles was not ready to find out that the aforementioned underwear model was also a werewolf. The universe, it seemed, didn't care.

 

The first thing that happed to Stiles when he came home from school was being shoved up against a wall.

 

“How did she know about Laura?” Came an angry growl from God knows where.

 

“Wha…?” Stiles’ head was still recovering from hitting the wall so hard.

 

“How did your sister know what happened to Laura?” This time, the growl was a little slower but a whole lot more dangerous.

 

“What? Gabby? She’s psychic.” And whoa. When did he just start telling strangers that? _Not cool brain!_

 

The pressure eased off of his shoulders and Stiles slid down the wall a bit before regaining his feet. He looked up to see his assailant. Derek. Of course, he couldn't have a nice, normal, super-sexy houseguest. He had to get the violent one. Great.

 

Derek was looking at him in shock. “You’re telling the truth.”

 

“Of course I am!” Stiles was getting really confused. Gabby chose that particular moment to walk through the door and smile at them. Because Gabby didn't sink to the lows of others.

 

Derek watched her for a moment before asking if it was true. A normal person would be pretty confused by this question but Gabby just continued smiling at him and nodded. Derek nodded back and turned to Stiles.

 

“Who bit your friend?” He asked and, really, this conversation needed footnotes or something because Stiles was not following.

 

“Who bit who?”

 

“Your friend! He was here yesterday. Who bit him?”

 

“Scott? We don’t know who or what bit him!”

 

Derek growled in frustration.

 

“Wait…” Stiles started. “Why does it matter who bit Scott? Does this have something to do with your sister?” Stiles started putting the pieces together in his head. “We found half a girl –er- half of _Laura_ in the woods. But we also found half a- a _wolf_? Is that it?” Understanding dawned on him “Oh my God! Scott was bitten by a werewolf! The werewolf that killed your sister!”

 

Derek blinked at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

 

“Whoever killed my sister probably took her Alpha power and then bit Scott.”

 

“What the hell does Alpha power mean?” Stiles really needed a higher dose of Adderall if he was going to deal with this.

 

Derek opened his mouth to say something – probably rude– but Gabby held a hand up to him and grabbed Stiles’ phone from his pocket before sending a text. And handing it back. Stiles looked at the text and realized that she had told Scott to come over _now_. The now was in all caps.

 

“Scott will be here soon and then we can all try to figure out werewolves and psychic powers together. How’s that sound?”

 

 

 

Derek and Gabby sat on the couch with Scott and Stiles facing them from the floor. Derek gave his best werewolf 101 speech. They each had a mug of tea because Gabby figured they would need chamomile in order to deal with this. She was right.

 

“So let me get this straight. You are from a family of werewolves. You are a beta, and your sister was an alpha. And only alphas can turn humans into wolves, so you think that a wolf killed your sister for her alpha powers and is now going around, killing and biting people?” Stiles was good at summarizing, or so he thought anyway. Scott still looked very confused. But, then again, he was Scott.

 

Derek, for his part, just continued scowling. Stiles was starting to realize it was his resting face. _Yeesh_.

 

Gabby, ever in Stiles’ corner, gave an approving nod at his summarizing skills. She was the best.

 

“Are you seriously telling me I’m a werewolf?” Scott asked in disbelief. That kid needed to catch up already. They were way past that point in this conversation.

 

“Do you seriously think I can’t recognize my own species?” Derek mocked dryly. Stiles tried – and failed – to stifle a (manly) giggle. Damn. This guy’s sense of humor could rival Death Valley.

 

“I honestly don’t know what to think at this point.” Scott bit back and oh no. This was not happening. Scott was going into _“defy authority figure”_ mode. Abort, abort.

 

“Hey! No dog fights in the house!” Stiles yelled. Causing both wolves to look back at him in shock. Well, more like one looked in shock and the other looked murderous. But, like Stiles said earlier, resting face. He could practically feel Gabby’s mental high five for his quick thinking. It was a total success. “Scott,” Stiles addressed his best friend and tried to use his entire being to convey a message of _“Please don’t be stupid about this.”_ “listen to him ok? He has been a werewolf a lot longer than you and I, for one, would prefer not to be eaten or clawed to death any time soon. Or not so soon. Actually I would prefer to just avoid claws altogether if it’s all the same to you.”

 

Derek snorted but gave a nod. He turned to Scott, “I will teach you how to control your wolf if you help me find and stop the alpha.” This, Stiles thought, was a very reasonable offer that involved little to no bloodshed. He sent Scott a mental message to accept through their bro-nection. _Shut up. It was totally a thing_.

 

Scott, however, was not feeling particularly reasonable at the moment. Stiles blamed hormones and newborn-wolf-syndrome. _Also a thing_. “Is there anyway to fix this?” Scott demanded. He could not be this stupid. _Please God let him not be this stupid._

 

“Fix _what_?” Derek growled back. And please no. Stiles so did not want to deal with this.

 

“This! Being a werewolf!” Stiles did his best _“Bro! WTF? Stop!”_ face in Scott’s direction but to no avail. Derek was already on his feet, his eyes an electric blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, I am a horrible human being.


	4. Pizza is the Only Fix We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a continuation of the previous chapter from Derek's point of view.

Derek was not having a good day.

 

Mind you, he had had worse. He was pretty sure finding out his entire family had been burned alive was about as bad a day as was possible to have. But still, this particular day was not fun.

 

The Sheriff had taken him to his car, then to the station for his statement about Laura. His alibi. It was bad enough recalling the panic he had felt when she didn't pick up the phone. How he had called her over and over again with no answer. But then he had to prove that he hadn’t been there for her? That he was somewhere else when she needed him most? That was what gutted him. The Sheriff seemed to notice and after taking his statement, he told Derek to go back to his home get some lunch. The kids would be back soon.

 

That was what had lead Derek here. Flashing his eyes at the insolent pup that had dared to imply being a werewolf was something that needed _fixing_. His parents hadn’t needed _fixing_. His younger siblings hadn’t needed _fixing_. Laura hadn’t needed anything except for him to be there when he wasn't.

 

He was going to rip this kid’s throat out.

 

But before he could, Stiles and Gabby both jumped into action. Putting themselves between Derek and Scott. Acting as literal human shields and how stupid were these kids? You don't just put yourself in between two werewolves about to have an all-out brawl.

 

That being said, both Derek and Scott were stopped in there tracks. Derek because his wolf was still whining at him for slamming Stiles into a wall earlier, and the thought of causing him more pain was enough to calm him down at this point, and Scott probably because he was confused again.

 

“Ok, ok, easy...” Stiles was saying, and _Goddammit! Why was his voice so soothing?_ “I believe I said something about fights in the house not being ok.” He turned to Scott, “Dude! You can’t just insult someone’s species like that. It is not cool.” He turned to Derek, “And you can’t just kill someone for insulting your species like that. It is also not cool.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I am going to go and order some pizza for dinner. Gabby is going to stay here to make sure no one starts a fight. And when I get back, I expect both of you to apologize to each other.” And with that he was gone.

 

When Stiles came back, Scott and Derek did apologize to each other. Derek was going to tell Scott about the rumor he once heard about killing the alpha that bit you turning you human, but Gabby shook her head at him before he could get the words out. It was probably safer if he didn't know about that anyway.

 

The pizza was good.

 

After dinner, Derek told Scott about the full moon and finding an anchor. Stiles agreed to help him at school. Gabby seemed pleased with herself.

 

Derek couldn't help but agree with her.


	5. It's Ok, She's Just Allergic to Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So this is basically where the story really kicks off. It may seem confusing that I skipped to this point, but I really just wanted to get this season over with as soon as possible. I have *plans* for season two. Anyway, Derek has been chilling at the Stilinski place, teaching Scott how to control his wolf. Scott's first full moon went ok. Chris Argent tried to kill him. No biggy. They are all trying to find the alpha and Derek has noticed he's been acting a little strangely. Have fun kids!

Gabrielle had an interesting reaction to psychopaths.

 

It had been one of the first indications of her powers. One day when she and Stiles had been waiting at the station for their father to finish up, one of the deputies had come in leading a man suspected of murder. Gabby had started screaming. Now, even as a baby, Gabby hadn’t really fussed. She almost never cried all through her childhood and neither Stiles nor their dad had ever heard her scream. It was shrill and terrifying and no one could figure out what was wrong. They kept asking her what had happened, if she was hurt. But all she could do was stare at the suspect with wide eyes. Stiles was pretty sure she hadn’t even known what was happening at the time.

 

That day, Stiles had developed a hypothesis and decided to test it. In retrospect, this had probably been a really terrible idea but Stiles was curious and Gabby didn't actually seem to mind much. So, over the next few of their father’s murder cases, Stiles had introduced Gabby to several suspects. Whichever ones she screamed at, Stiles told their dad would be the murderer. He was right every time.

 

That being said, when Gabby started screaming after school one day, Stiles freaked the fuck out.

 

Erica was holding her and shushing her gently but clearly was at a loss. Stiles had never told her about his sister’s powers. He had thought it would diminish her desire to be Gabby’s friend.

 

“Who is it?” he hissed quietly at his sister.

 

“What?” asked Erica.

 

Gabby suddenly looked up with wide eyes and stopped screaming when a shadow fell over the three of them.

 

Stiles and Erica looked up as well to see a blond woman with a not-quite-earnest face of concern looking down at Gabby.

 

“Oh no! Did something happen?” asked the woman.

 

“No!” Stiles said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, “She gets panic attacks sometimes. You know…” Stiles had gotten those a few times since his mother died. Hopefully this woman didn't know much about them and so wouldn’t point out that they didn't usually involve screaming.

 

Luckily, she just nodded, “Aww. That’s just awful. I hope she’s ok.” The woman smiled and held out her hand, “Kate Argent.”

 

Stiles tried his best to smile back at her and shook her hand, “Stiles Stilinski. And this is my sister Gabby.” He didn't want to give out their names but if he didn't it would look like they knew something.

 

“Erica Reyes.”

 

Kate smiled at them and walked back to a man Stiles recognized as Chris Argent. This was not good. Argent was Alison’s last name. He had to call Scott and warn him.

 

Stiles stood slowly, helping Gabby get to her feet as well. When he started moving toward his jeep, Erica followed them.

 

“Ah, Erica, I don’t think this is a good-“

 

“She doesn't get panic attacks.” Uh, oh. Erica had her fierce eyes on. Erica may have been sick but she wasn’t meek. At least not when it mattered. “I’m coming with you and when we get to your house, you’re going to tell me what just happened.”

 

Stiles swallowed and looked at his sister who nodded. Great, it looked like they were bringing Erica in on the whole psychic thing. And probably the werewolf thing to.


	6. Revelations in the Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to start making my chapters longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, as you have probably realized by now, I really like Erica. She is going to have a much bigger role in this fic than she does in the show. I also realized that Scott kind of annoys me, and I will probably not write him in very much. But fear not! He will be there. Sometimes.

Derek normally didn't greet Stiles when he came home from school, but his elevated heartbeat mixed with an unfamiliar scent put him on edge. When he came out to see what was going on, Gabby practically flew through the door and into his arms. It took him a moment to recognize the soft sounds of crying and the smell of tears.

 

“What happened?” he growled.

 

“Yes,” said an unfamiliar girl coming through the door with Stiles. Derek could smell sickness on her and remembered something about Gabby’s best friend being epileptic. “what happened?” the blond girl asked Stiles.

 

Stiles was looking at Gabby like he was trying to solve a puzzle. He turned to Derek then and asked him a question he had hoped he would never have to answer.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know a Kate Argent would you?”

 

 

While Stiles explained what had happened at school and what it could possibly mean, Derek couldn't help but feel sick. He had suspected, of course he had. But having it all be confirmed was something else entirely different. It really had been his fault, all of it.

 

“That must come in pretty handy for your dad.” Erica was saying. She had taken the news of Gabby’s abilities with an eye-roll and an _“I know, Stiles. I’m not an idiot!”_

 

Stiles nodded at her, “Yeah. I mean, he still has to find evidence and stuff but it’s a lot easier when you know what you’re looking for.” He turned to Derek, “Anyway, about my earlier question because I’m pretty sure the last time Gabby actually cried was when our mom died.”

 

Derek took a breath and looked at Stiles, “I- yes. I knew her. I’m pretty sure she’s the one who- who set the fire.”

 

“Oh my God!” Stiles replied. “I guess she really _is_ a psycho. Ok. New plan. We have to assume, for now, that she’s here to finish the job. So Derek is going to lay low for a bit. You’re staying at the Sheriff’s house so I don’t think she’ll attack you here. Meanwhile, Erica, Scott, Gabby and I will gather evidence so my dad can put her crazy ass away for a long, _long_ time. Any questions?”

 

“Yes!” Erica cut in, “Why the hell did she burn down a house full of people? Even if she is crazy, that’s something that has to be pre-meditated. _Planned_!”

 

“Well, you see: the Hales are werewolves and Kate is a werewolf hunter…?” he sort of trailed off at the end but Derek nodded. That was about the sum of it.

 

“Dude! Why didn't you tell me there were werewolves?” Erica demanded.

 

“Well I didn't know myself until a few weeks ago and I didn't want you to think I was crazy?”

 

Erica rolled her eyes but nodded. It was a fairly reasonable argument, after all.

 

“Ok, so now that that’s settled, I have to call Scott because he is now not only dating a girl from a werewolf hunting family, but a werewolf hunting family with a total psycho in it. Do you wanna stay the night, Erica?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” And with that, the group disbanded. All except Derek, who stayed on the couch lost in thought. Sure, he may be safe here (although he doubted it) but Stiles was forgetting something. He was forgetting the last Hale, the most vulnerable one.

 

What about Peter?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I will probably continue regardless of anyone reads this or likes it so...


End file.
